


My Lavender Devotion

by AshTriesTheirBest



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 The Royal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Romance, Sexual Tension, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTriesTheirBest/pseuds/AshTriesTheirBest
Summary: Goro had a long tiring day at work and Ren knows a sure-fire way to help him relax.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	My Lavender Devotion

After a very long grueling day at work, the hot water that slid down Goro's sore back felt like a blessing. It was as if the warmth was seeping into his bones. He was tempted to stay in the shower a bit longer despite the fact that he already finished washing up a while ago. 

But then he remembered what was waiting for him after he was done and he immediately turned the water off and grabbed for a towel, wrapping it around his waist. When he stepped into their bedroom he was immediately greeted with a tender kiss from his boyfriend that made him smile against his lips. As their mouths parted he could feel a pair of arms slip across his torso in a loving embrace. "Feeling better?" Ren whispered gently into his ear causing a wave of goosebumps to form across his neck. "You were in there for a while." Goro released a sigh as he nuzzled his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "I would've stayed in longer if it weren't for you." 

That made Ren chuckle as he pressed a kiss on his bare shoulder. "Is that a complaint? Well, I guess I could just go study for my business administration exam instead-ah!"  
Goro bit down on his neck and nearly growled against his skin. "Don't you dare." Ren laughed breathlessly at his antics, his voice gentle and teasing. "Wow. Look at you being all selfish." 

Goro pressed a soothing kiss on the mark he left behind. "I think I've earned the right to be selfish every once in a while." His boyfriend simply hummed in agreement as he laid another kiss against his shoulder. They stayed like that for around a minute longer, completely content in each other's arms until Ren pulled away to look into his eyes with a playful smirk. "So are we going to take this to the bed or what?"

Goro breathed out an exasperated sigh, "You make it sound so dirty. You're only massaging my back, you idiot."

His boyfriend shot him a coy wink, "I could make the massage dirty if you want."

Goro just stared at him blankly, trying his absolute best not to appear amused by Ren's embarrassing flirtations. The man giggled and leaned in to nuzzle his nose against his. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding. Tonight is all about helping you relax honey." That pet name never failed to make Goro's face flush a bright red. As an act of subtle revenge, he made a rather ridiculous request. "Then carry me to the bed."

Ren stared at him for a moment before huffing out a sigh in defeat. "Okay. Up you go then." In a swift motion, he snatched Goro up in his arms in a bridal carry whilst his boyfriend instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck. The towel of course had flown completely off and was left abandoned on the floor. As he carried him over to the bed Goro laughed, clearly reveling in his small victory. "God, you're ridiculous. You could've said no."

He sat him down gently on the bed and silenced his laughter with a sweet kiss. As his tongue slid into his mouth he let out a moan of delight against his lips. He reached his hands up to gently cup Ren's cheeks as the kiss grew deeper. His heart was pounding rhythmically in his chest like the beat of a drum as he found himself lost in this moment of bliss. When the kiss broke both men found themselves absolutely breathless. Ren traced a hand down Goro's cheek with a loving grin. "I could never refuse you."

The way he was staring into his eyes shook Goro to his very core. He looked at him like he was something precious like he was something to be cherished. There was so much pure love shining in his gaze that it was almost overwhelming. Ren whispered softly as he pecked his cheek. "Go ahead and lay down." 

Goro did as he was told and laid down on his stomach, resting his head against his arms. "I trust that you know what you're doing?" His boyfriend smiled proudly, snatching a bottle of lavender-scented massage oil off a nearby dresser. "Of course! I did learn from the best after all." 

Goro turned his head to glance back at him with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "When exactly did you learn how to do this?" Ren's voice was nonchalant as he took the cap off the bottle. "In high school, the year I transferred to Shujin."

Now Goro had even more questions on his mind.

It must've been showing on his face because Ren heaved out an over-exaggerated sigh. "Gorooooo." He reached over and ran his fingers through his hair as if he was trying to soothe a dog that got too excited about something. "No questions. You're supposed to be relaxing right now." He wanted to argue but he was tempted by the faint scent of lavender wafting from the bottle. He realized just how eager he was to finally relax and feel his knotted back melt under Ren's fingertips. "Okay fine. We'll talk about it later."

Ren smiled triumphantly, "Good boy."

Goro was loathing to accept it but every time Ren called him that he felt an embarrassing amount of elation. When he could feel his cheeks starting to flare up he turned his face away and buried it into his arms. "Just get started already."

With that, Ren splashed some of the oil on his hands and got to work. 

In merely a minute Goro could already tell he wasn't lying when he said he learned from the best. The way his fingers pressed into his muscles and slowly worked out the tension was heavenly. Not to mention the oil's smell was so sweet and soothing he felt as if he could nearly fall asleep. "Does it feel good?" Ren whispered to him in curiosity. It didn't sound as if he was seeking affirmation for himself about his skills. He just wanted to make sure that Goro was comfortable and content. That thought alone made him smile.

"It feels incredible." 

Ren hummed contently, continuing to work his hands slowly downward. When he got to the center part of his lower back and dug in his fingers he just couldn't stop himself from releasing a soft moan in relief. He sensed that his hands stopped for a split second before he continued onward. Goro chuckled sleepily, "What is it? Are you getting hot and bothered from a simple massage?"

His boyfriend let out a laugh of his own, "Hot and bothered? What are you sixty?" Despite his sleepy spell he still managed to glance back at Ren with a scowl. But given the fact that he was tired it barely looked threatening at all. "What's wrong with saying hot and bothered?"

Ren smirked playfully, "Well grandpa the kids these days call that being turned on."

Goro turned his head away and grumbled, "You know, I'm not feeling very relaxed at the moment."

"Really?" Ren asked teasingly, "You were nearly falling asleep there a minute ago." 

"That was then and this is now." 

He held back a chuckle whilst splashing a bit more oil on his hands. Ren then began to gradually work his fingers into his shoulder blades. "Can all that much really change in a single minute?"

"With you around..." Goro let out a small yawn and closed his eyes as he felt all of his built-up tension slipping away again. He couldn't recall a time in his life when he felt as safe and relaxed as he does now. "...absolutely." Seeing his boyfriend starting to relax again Ren lowered his voice to a whisper. "Can I take that as a compliment?" Goro smiled sleepily to himself, "Of course. After all, the minute I met you changed the entire course of my life." He felt a comforting warmth growing in his chest. "I'll always be grateful for that." He could feel his consciousness slowly beginning to drift away into the darkness, and he knew the last thing he heard would bring him good dreams that night.

"I'm so glad I met you."


End file.
